1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus, a display method, and a computer readable recording medium.
2. Related Art
A stereoscopic image display apparatus shows a perspective image by providing parallax images to the right eye and the left eye of an observer. It often happens that different observers perceive the same stereoscopic image differently in terms of its stereoscopic perspectives. For example, even when the same 3D content is displayed, some people may feel stronger stereoscopic perspectives than others.
Patent Document No. 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-324620
Patent Document No. 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-289527
A conventional stereoscopic image display apparatus has not performed processing to enhance or turn down the spatial effect to images received from outside, before displaying them on a display. It is preferable that the display apparatus display a stereoscopic image with such a stereoscopic perspective that would be felt adequate by each observer. However, because each observer perceives different stereoscopic perspectives, it is practically difficult to provide an image universally felt adequate by all the people.